


I Love You Daddy

by GryffindorGirl94



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Adoptive Parent Tony Stark, Age Difference, Anal Sex, BAMF Tony Stark, Consensual Sex, Falling In Love, Father/Son Incest, Happy Ending, Hurt Peter Parker, Incest, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Possessive Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has Issues, Translation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25793629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorGirl94/pseuds/GryffindorGirl94
Summary: When Tony adopted Peter, he wasn't thinking straight. It would take him years to accept it, but he had finally reached the point where that was the only thing that explained the despicable situation he found himself living in. Not thinking about the consequences of what he was doing dragged him into this perverse, depraved present in which he was fucking his own son.(This is a translation of the fic “I Love You Daddy” by LalaDigon).
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 90





	I Love You Daddy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I love you Daddy (Happy end)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23160679) by [LalaDigon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LalaDigon/pseuds/LalaDigon). 



> I loved this fic so i wanted to give everyone the chance to read it as well. I hope i did a good job with the translation, but feel free to point out any mistakes. 
> 
> If you speak Spanish please check the author out, she's seriously awesome :)

When Tony adopted Peter, he wasn't thinking straight. It would take him years to accept it, but he had finally reached that point where that was the only thing that explained the filthy situation he found himself living. Not thinking about the consequences of what he was doing dragged him into this perverse, depraved present in which he was fucking his own son.

Peter Benjamin Parker was the living testimony of the garbage that the surname Stark brought into the world, and by the time, the _moment_ he signed those papers, Tony sinned. He fell at the feet of pride and arrogance. He believed in redemption when he signed those documents that by the end of the day had given him the title of ‘father’. Just like that.

Tony had believed that he could be someone he wasn't, had believed that the darkness was a thing of the past, that he had managed to save his soul. He sincerely hoped he could remedy the damage his family had done to Peter. Sincerely. And that was the only thing he could to try and salvage even a little piece of that dark, twisted thing he called a soul.

When the boy was five years old, his parents, two agents of the stupid agency founded Howard Stark and his henchmen, died on duty. You'd think there was nothing else, that with that the Starks would have exhausted their garbage quota for the Parker family by now, but no. By the time Peter had as normal a life as he could get out of living with his uncle and aunt, it was the same Tony Stark who had screwed things up. One night, when everything was supposed to be fun and parties at the great Stark Expo, tragedy and his surname shattered Peter's life again, bathing everything in the color of misfortune.

Tony would never forget the bravery the boy showed by raising his little hand to fight the machines Tony himself had devised. Nor would he forget when he asked Rhodey to find out what happened to the boy and his family, let alone forget when his friend informed him that the boy's aunt and uncle were among the few fatal victims the attack had left.

To say that he understood that his existence, and that of his whole family, completely ruined Peter's was lying. Tony couldn't help himself after seeing the photo in his file, couldn't resist going to that foster home to meet him, and then when he saw the boy wearing those second hand, big, worn-out clothes, something inside of him just _broke_. How could he just turn around and leave? How could he just forget that his family owed Peter a normal life?

He couldn't, because Tony might lack a lot of things, but at that particular moment, he had discovered that he had a heart. Years later he would know that this organ was made of the same dirty and disgusting substance as his soul, but that would only happen years later.

He should have done the obvious: Assure the boy’s economic well-being. It was evident that if someone like him managed to warm up to the child, so would anyone else. And it was _damn_ obvious that he didn't need to adopt Peter to return even a bit of what the Starks had taken from him, but his life had just reached a new high. Everyone expected great things of him, except for maybe Pepper, who from that moment understood that he would never be the man she wanted. But the rest of the world, they all hoped that at last he would be an example, that now that he had straightened his path he would continue to take the obvious steps in the right direction.

Tony, as his father's good disciple, was arrogant and believed that Pepper was only being selfish for insisting that he was not a reformed man. He adopted Peter in a reckless act, in an act of total selfishness. He’d never actually thought about that kid’s wellbeing. Tony would be lying if he said he’d only acted with Peter’s safety in mind, of Peter and the luxuries he could give him, plus an access to a comfortable and relatively easy life. No, Tony thought of him, of how good he'd feel, of how proud everyone would be of him when they found out. Of course he thought of Peter when it was all done, but he did it in a light way. The kid was going to live like a king and have everything he might need and more. Tony thought he could give him a normal life and in was there, it that moment, when he’d condemned them both. Because Peter would be, from that day and forever, the worst and most heinous of his mistakes.

Of course, it would take years to get to that. At first everything would work just as planned. Peter was everything one would love and more. The public went crazy when they learned about his, to date, most selfless act, and Tony (who of course did not deserve it) received an extra gift: Peter was a small piece of sunshine that gave him his heart without even a hint of hesitation.

He was a smart kid, funny despite everything that had happened to him, and he was so brave... Tony watched him play, watched him fall and get back up, watched him take care of his classmates at school and despite being clumsy and careless, he always kept trying new ways to achieve his goals. Tony wasn’t expecting (not even close) to come to love the kid the way he did, but that little brown-eyed boy opened up his heart and taught him what it was like to truly love another human being.

The truth was Peter was so perfect in so many ways Tony could hardly call himself a father. He didn't have to work hard to bring money home, so he just went to the office while his boy went to school and came home to be by his side when he was done. Needless to say, Tony was the absolute sensation at the little boy's school, from day one receiving invitations and appointment offers from the entire faculty and staff of mothers and fathers as well.

At first Tony accepted some, the idea of having sex thanks to the child was almost funny, but he quickly discarded that when he found out that some of those parents forced their children to be good to Peter and they messed with his child instead. Eventually, Tony would wonder if this celibacy he would start practicing was not a step in the wrong direction. Being able to have sex with other people made Tony able to put the axis elsewhere and forget about something as mundane as his hungry libido.

When Peter turned ten, after many failed attempts, it turned out the kid’s call could only be swimming. He didn't have the reflexes needed for baseball, and didn't have the height or talent for basketball, and Football wasn't even an option. Tony, just discovering that he had strong overprotective instincts, dismissed the idea as soon as the child proposed it. He almost felt panic invade him when he imagined Peter being carelessly thrown through the air. No, he'd literally kill the bastard responsible. Tony would never allow his son to enter the field with teammates who tripled his size.

Those were (and would be) the golden years for them.

Tony, unlike his own father, went to all his son’s tournaments, supported him and cheered him on in every competition and bought him all the ice cream he wanted afterwards when he did badly (something that happened often). Despite what the sport demanded, Peter always remained much smaller than most his teammates and much more frail looking. His precious curls made him stand out almost as much as his beautiful, cheeky smile and as the proudest of parents, Tony would say his boy was unique and special for who he was on the inside.

Peter's heart was something Tony would analyze every night, when the boy searched the entire house (even if it took him an hour) just so he could kiss him on the cheek and muse a little "Good night Tony".

Tony was third in the string of father figures the kid had had, so he wasn't surprised that Peter never tried to call him "Dad". Not that he was going to need it, Peter was practically an adult in a child's body. Tony didn’t really do nothing other than play with him, go for walks, take him shopping and eat junk food with him. Peter was the mature one of the team. It was him who sometimes reminded him to eat dinner and that they should order ‘elaborate food’, phrase that meant healthier, more nutritious food. The truth was that Tony didn't do anything a normal father does. Peter alone and on his own free will studied, let himself be taken to the pediatrician and dined vegetables.

All he had to do as a father was to make sure Peter wouldn't forget to be a child, push him into mischief and making him misbehave. Rhodey was the perfect target for his jokes, as his friend only rolled his eyes when Peter tried to mess around with him. Tony once had to punch Rhodes in the eye so Peter would think he had fallen into the old can trick. His friend had wanted to kill him until he saw Peter come out of his hiding place, laughing shyly as he stared at his slightly reddened eye and picking one of the long toy snakes off the floor with a mischievous smile.

Well, it didn’t take Tony much to fall in love with the boy, but it took him even less to fall more and more in love with each passing day. He never thought about adopting more children, he was sure that Peter was unique, one of a kind, and their afternoons of mischief and games proved it. He saw the kid start challenging his orders and tell little white lies with a sense of pride he shouldn't feel, but shit, kids were usually like that and Peter especially deserved a little peace and carefree fun. Tony was there to look after him, to take care of him and protect him. Peter shouldn’t have to feel the need to take care of things, and he was supposed to be carefree, reckless, like his peers. He was brave, but that wasn't the same as being a risk taker and Tony wanted to give him back everything he'd taken from him, so that just meant teaching him the things parents usually had to repress on in their children.

Rhodey disagreed with those lessons, the uptight colonel was more likely to want him to instill boring things like punctuality, respect, caution... just thinking about it made Tony roll his eyes unintentionally. Happy was on his side though, he agreed one hundred percent with the fact that Peter needed to be a boy, but he wasn't so sure about the methods Tony used. Peter didn't need to be taught anything else, what could he do if his child was already just perfect? Because that was the thing, he was so perfect, he was so different from Tony at his age that Tony was afraid to try and fix something that wasn’t broken in the first place.

Peter's eleventh and twelfth years were more of the same. The boy was terribly independent, Tony assumed those months in the orphanage had helped with that, and perhaps as the only good parental decision he would make, Tony did not discourage that behavior. The only thing that changed about Peter, other than the fact that he no longer knocked on his door on the nights the nightmares assaulted him, was his intellect.

One afternoon, watching his son do his homework Tony noticed that he was doing it with ease, so he gave Peter a more difficult math problem, then another and later another. Peter needed him to explain those to him only once, and when he solved logarithms as easily as others learn the alphabet, Tony decided it was a good time to take a more present role in his son’s education. Seeing that the boy did not want to hear it when he offered to transfer him to a new, better school, one that could really teach him, deciding that he could afford to give his boy the luxury of his own choice (Peter did not give him much chance of spoiling him, other than letting Tony stuff him with ice cream) Tony allowed him to stay at that school and resolved he would just teach him the extra stuff at home.

By that time, Rhodey popped up with a question that shook Tony's world _:_

"Have you two had the _"talk"_ yet?

"The ‘Talk’?” He repeated, trying to think about what the hell else he was supposed to teach his son that he could have missed.

A promiscuous bastard like him shouldn't have needed his friend to break it down for him, but weirdly he needed it.

"Damn it Tony, sex, have you already talked about sex with Peter _._ ”

Undoubtedly, that moment had been crucial. Sex meant growing up, growing up meant maturing, maturing meant leaving things behind, moving, being independent, leaving his dad alone in that huge house. Tony felt a vertigo-like sensation in his abdomen. That was the first time he realized that Peter wouldn't stay with him forever, it was Tony's first contact with reality. The boy was not his, Tony was raising him to let him leave when the time required and that didn't feel right. He didn't want that to happen. Peter... Peter was his boy, why should he leave. Why would Tony have to teach him such a thing? Their house was gigantic, the boy could move to a wing further away, Tony could build him a building of his own inside the property, he didn't have to let him go. Besides, and much more important: Peter was just a little boy. Why would he fill up his little mind with something so dirty? Tony didn't have to implant strange ideas in his boy’s head.

He didn't talk about sex that year. That was his decision. Peter was only twelve, and Tony losing his virginity at that age just spoke about the bad work his parents did raising him, it wasn’t something to worry about in every child.

Happy took his side one more time. Peter was small, he was innocent. He played with dolls, ran behind them around the shop, fell asleep with his head on his dad’s lap on movie nights, still wore the superhero pajamas Rhodes had gifted him. The idea of talking about condoms, women, men and erogenous zones was unnatural. Tony refused to think that the little hands that played between his hands with the mitten of his suit could hold a cock or stroke a nipple. Impossible.

When Peter's thirteenth birthday arrived, the dreaded moment came for Tony. Childishness was out of their lives. His son’s tastes became more adult, from the kind of movies he wanted to watch (more action, blood and terror), to the underwear brand he wore. His size of clothing also suffered another change, and that winter his son grew two sizes long, almost reaching his shoulder. His outfits were still not very sophisticated, but they went from joggers to tighter jeans and his nerdy T-shirts were still nerdy, but now hung more fitted in the area of his small waist. His hair still had those little curls, but the fact that he wore it shorter made them not as notorious. Tony missed running his hand through each one of them and being able to play with his son’s hair, but Peter wouldn't let himself be tickled like he was a kid either.

Tony noticed that with him now lived a tween, and the bitter aftertaste that invaded his mouth after that realization preventing him from enjoying food for a while. The cereal bowl the kid made every morning without his help dad’s help turned into one of oatmeal and the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches muted into fruits or healthy smoothies. He was also getting much better at swimming, so now the competitions were more serious and more demanding. Tony was able to drill a bit of irresponsibility into his son, but not when it came to his work, so (despite the dismay Tony felt) he applauded his son for starting to take care of himself in the best way possible.

The playroom was now a cemetery of toys and stuffed animals and his son’s new best friends were now his computer and cell phone. The fearsome time of accepting the truth came during one of their movie nights, when Peter's choice of movie led them to see an R rated scene on the screen. His boy asked nothing, but Tony saw the way he watched the television as he bit his lower lip anxiously, the subtle curious inclination with which he unconsciously inched closer to the screen. Peter was no longer to the human body, and Tony could not hold onto the lie that his son was a child any longer.

So, Tony had reluctantly planned to have "the talk" after everyone left his home the night they celebrated his thirtieth birthday. He had plenty of information on how to give it, but Peter showed no interest in talking to him after the party. The boy was yawning so much, and had wound up falling asleep sitting on the couch.

A few minutes later Tony had to lie his son down on the couch, and the sight of him made him sigh. Hidden among the immense cushions Peter looked so small... Tony sat next to him and couldn't help but caress his son’s hair and longingly recall the little boy who held his hand to cross the street the first time they went out together. Tony was such an idiot that he hadn't even thought about it.

One of his son’s thin arms got off the blanket that Tony had put on top of him and stretched out blindingly looking for something, and when he was about to stand up to leave, Peter caught him and crawled until he could rest his head in his lap, hugging him. The sigh the kid made, so satisfied, so calm, made Tony feel a tightness inside his chest.

He was clearly still a child, why should Tony try to corrupt him? Yes, he'd seen a sex scene on the screen and it caught his eye, but did that have to mean Tony took out the condoms he had saved and push his son into the adult world? Was that reason enough for him to say goodbye to the little boy who slept in his bed and hugged him like he was right now? Well, Peter didn't sleep in his bed anymore, but shit, Tony wanted him to.

Following those impulses Rhodes despised, Tony held his boy’s body in his arms and did something he hadn’t done in a lifetime: take his son up to his room with him and let his little boy snuggle up to him. In that moment, condoms and sex talks died in his mind. Tony let his son settle into his chest, allowed him to tangle his legs between his and squeezed him against his body, smelling his shampoo.

His son’s body was not as small as it’d been before, now his legs became more entangled along his body, and he was careful not to let Peter climb on top of him, but in the middle of the night his son squeezed him so tight that in the end his face had wound up settled against his neck and Tony slept as well as he had all those years ago and found himself feeling that at last, comfort was coming back to take over his dreams.

The next morning... the next morning was strange. Tony wouldn't notice it that day, he wouldn't see anything weird in Peter's blush when the boy realized where he had slept, or in that fact that his son had fled as soon as he woke up. No kid wanted to accept that he was still Dad's boy. After all, with adolescence around the corner, all the boys wanted to be bigger, they wanted to be more mature than they really were, and falling back to their still-persistent childhood habits was embarrassing. Peter had slept with his legs tangled between his dad’s and his head tucked under his neck like when he was nine, of course he’d felt embarrassed once he’d woken up, obviously he’d felt shame when he saw his father hugging him.

Of course, Tony wasn't in the bathroom when Peter went into it, trembling as a product of a very strange dream in which his adoptive dad stroked his hip and kissed his neck to wake him up; something completely insane as his adoptive dad was snoring when Peter had opened his eyes almost annoyed at having to get up and separate himself from that heat source that had engulfed him all night, leaving him with a strange feeling of emptiness when he woke up and became aware of where he was.

Tony hadn’t seen the bewilderment that shone in his eyes when he reached out and felt that his member was almost hard after remembering the smell of the perfume Tony wore.

That same year, before Peter turned fourteen, Tony made his first big mistake as a father. The boy was going out, he had a school dance and from there he would go spend the night at the one of his classmates’ house. Peter didn't have many friends, so the nights Tony had the house for himself were very few and far in between. Feeling that hideous loneliness drown him as he found himself alone in such an immense house, and falling back into the reality that Peter was fast approaching the fearsome adulthood, he decided to go out and look for some fun. He’d been taking advantage of Peter's outings for a while to go out himself, but that night, either by fate or misfortune, who knows, he came back home drunk and accompanied.

Maybe it had been the alcohol, maybe it had been that the company wasn't of his complete liking, or maybe it was the fact that he knew he shouldn't bring strangers to the same house he lived in with his son.

Also, it didn’t feel right doing it in the same bed where Peter himself slept some nights, but whatever the reason was, it contributed to him not being able to come. He was rough, and the boy underneath him kept moaning, covered in his own semen while he took Tony inside with delight, but even after Tony had accommodated him in a thousand different positions, he still couldn't come. He was starting to get fed up with it, since he wasn't a very patient drunk, so he pushed the boy around the bed and made him stand on the side of it, resting his hands against the mattress. Obviously the brunette man let himself be manhandled by him without complaining, not even when Tony made him press his face into the mattress while he held his ass firmly and pushed himself hard inside of it over and over. He wasn't considerate drunk either.

He felt the boy tense, saw him squeeze the sheets between his fingers and noticed how his curly hair stuck to his neck with sweat. The boy was hot, he wouldn't deny it. He was young, and slender, and knew how to use his body to lure you in, but still Tony strangely didn't want to see his blue eyes or his very straight nose. Gritting his teeth, he held the boy’s neck and pushed his hips more vehemently against his ass, but he couldn’t feel the usual pleasure invade him. The boy’s back was arched, and his raised ass looked red from the many spankings Tony had already given him, but nothing seemed to do it for Tony.

" _Tony, Tony... oh, Tony..._ ”

The boy let out a long groan when Tony gave him a very unfriendly thrust, and somehow managed to come again. Tony became annoyed behind him, raising his face by pushing two fingers into his mouth to see if he would finally shut up and let him concentrate. The damp, primitive noise of his hips hitting the boy’s ass mixed with the boy's groans and Tony started to feel better now that he couldn't hear him calling him over and over again in that deep, annoying voice.

He rushed the pace. He slid his fingers in and out of the boy’s mouth at the same time his cock buried itself inside his body. Tony smiled as he felt the heat begin to burn in his entrails, and he kept pushing inside of him, licked a drop of sweat from around his neck, noticed the boy’s perfume, felt a small discomfort when he found it so familiar, but a spasm of pleasure swept through him and he could only speed up the pace more.

He knew that cologne too well, and it was very weird that he hadn’t noticed before, but it was the same one he’d bought Peter years ago. He tried to shake that thought from his mind, because what the hell did that had to do with what he was currently doing, but the scent floated around him again, intermingling with the deep smell of sex and decadency. A spasm ran through his body, and he grunted, feeling a flash of heat run through his entire body that turned him on even more. He pushed his hips harder into the boy beneath him, let go of his mouth, held his brown hair with both hands and, as he straightened, pulled him into him, making him arch his back even more. The boy complained, but got the message and stayed as quiet as he was capable of. Tony held his waist, pressed him even closer to his body, wanting to stick his cock even deeper into him. His legs tensed, along with his whole body. He moaned as he grabbed him by the hair again, letting the curls tickle him, raised his hand, held his shoulder, lifted his foot onto the bed to get more leverage. The boy screamed, unable to help himself, but the sound came out muffled and sharp.

Tony shut his eyes as he pulled out of the boy’s body completely only to penetrate him again, feeling his body jump. He did it again, feeling sweat dripping down his muscles and his back at last, his skin tingled, his eyes closed on their own account, he threw his head back, he growled furiously, groaned as he finally felt that pleasure tearing him apart. He pushed himself back into that maddening heat, sniffing the air, and that subtle scent invaded his senses once again. Now that he knew what he was looking for, he smelled it clearer, more pronounced. The boy under him moaned, begged for something, slumped boneless down on the bed when he released him. Tony held his hips tightly, raised his ass again, groaned, gave him another hard slap on the firm flesh.

Tony felt the boy's desperation, he was so turned on that he could smell him in the air, he could sense his sensibility every time he touched him. Tony knew when someone was enjoying themselves, and this would surely be the best fuck this little kid in his twenties was going to get in his fucking life, and the thought only caused him more pleasure.

He started to give him a string of hard thrusts, the delicious sound of his hips colliding with the boy’s ass filled every corner of the room, and so did those crazed, very sharp, high pitched moans. Tony was coming, he could feel it. He fisted more of that brown hair and mounted the kid from behind harshly, savagely. Finally, Tony let out a loud growl, letting his orgasm run through him at last, and heard a loud noise coming from the front door, like something hitting the floor, but it was too late for him, he could not stop. Even with the familiar pair of brown eyes looking at him exorbitantly from the door, Tony came hard, seeing his child's mouth modulate his first _dad_ before crouching down to pick up his cell phone from the floor and running away.

That was the night Tony killed Peter's innocence.

The boy hid from him for hours. Tony sent his companion away almost the same instant he managed to get into his boxers to run after Peter, but the boy didn't open his bedroom’s door for him all night.

Tony cursed himself and cursed alcohol. On his cell phone were five missed calls from his son that he obviously hadn’t heard, three text messages asking if he could come home because his friend wanted to leave for another party the older kids had invited him to and one more asking him with a frightened shade if everything was okay.

Peter was like that, such a good boy that he would never doubt to come home before doing something he knew was wrong. Tony wandered around the house, watching the painful scene Peter ran into as soon as he walked through the door. There were clothes everywhere, and he couldn't even remember at what time they’d arrived, but there was a bottle of whiskey on the floor by the couch, a few glasses of champagne lying around and a Chardonnay bottle overturned on the carpet, a stain on the couch with the unmistakable substance still on it.

Of course he deserved Peter not to talking to him anymore, of course he deserved the child reporting him to CPA.

Tony picked everything up, cleaned up as best as he could, ordered a new, uncorrupted armchair for his living room, showered, changed and ended up sitting in front of the bedroom door that was still stubbornly closed for him.

Logically, it was early morning, and if he was lucky Peter had fallen asleep, if he wasn’t, the poor kid would have nightmares. Tony knew it was normal for kids to catch their parents going at it, but damn it, Tony practically given him front seats to a homemade hardcore gay porno. His son hadn’t caught him in some standard sex position, and Tony hadn’t even had the decency to slow down and panic. No, Tony, with his eyes fixed on Peter, had pumped himself twice more into the boy at his feet, even having the gall of coming while he choked out his son’s name in a muffled moan.


End file.
